LOVE
by orchidandelion
Summary: "Dia ini Jung Raena"/"Trainee sensasional Wollim itu kan? Yang akan debut dalam waktu 3 bulan saja ?"/"Kau mirip adikku"/ " APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI RUANG LATIHAN SNSD? ITU TEMPAT TERLARANG BAHKAN UNTUK ARTIS BARU" / "Sm ingin merebutmu dari Wollim "/ "Jangan dekati Sehun" / RCL juseyo


CAST :

1\. Jung Raena (OC) as you

2\. Kim Jongin

3\. Do Kyungsoo

4\. Oh Sehun

5\. Xi Luhan

6\. Another cast find it by urself

WARNING :

1\. ALUR KECEPATAN, BAHASA BERANTAKAN, DAN TIDAK SESUAI EYD

2\. YAOI DAN STRAIGHT

3\. Nc( DIKIT )

0o.o0

"Perbuatanku,menyakitimu memang salah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Kim Jong In

0o.o0

"Aku percaya reinkarnasi Jongin-ah, bila aku terlahir lagi. Kuharap kita menjadi sepasang merpati"

Jung Rae Na

0o.o0

"Raena-ya, biarkan aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku"

Oh Se Hoon

0o.o0

"Aku tidak sanggup, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatmu yang terus berusaha. Apa aku harus menyerah Sehun-ah ?"

Xi Luhan

0o.o0

"Rasanya sakit Jongin-ah, aku sakit. Melihatnya terluka karenamu membuatku sakit, mengapa kau menyakitinya hanya untuk bersamaku ?"

Do Kyungsoo

0o.o0

Blackrystal

PRESENT

0o.o0

**LOVE**

0o.o0

Disclaimers

Sekali lagi, plot, alur, dan ide milik saya. Hanya pinjam tokoh dan menciptakan tokoh

0o.o0

Raena Pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kantor Wollim Entertainment. Kemarin aku mendapat telepon dari salah satu dari agensi besar Korea ini yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini. Aku diterima disini, sebagai trainee. Dan artinya aku bisa menyusul Jongin. Aku menundukkan wajah ketika melewati beberapa artis Wollim dan juga beberapa artis Sm yang kebetulan ada disana. Aku mungkin tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi trainee di Sm tapi aku cukup puas dengan Wollim

"Permisi" ucapku pada resepsionis yang duduk di balik meja

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona ?"

"Saya ada janji temu dengan CEO Wollim "

"Ah, atas nama siapa ?"

"Jung Raena"

"Baiklah, Raena-ssi anda bisa tunggu sebentar saya akan menghubungi sajangnim dulu"

Setelah bicara di telepon, resepsionis itu menunjukkan padaku jalan menuju kantor CEO-nya. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kayu mahoni itu, terdengar suruhan masuk.

"Jung Raena ?" tanya nya

"Nde" ucapku sopan

"Duduklah, Raena-ssi"

"Nde, sajangnim" ucapku

"Seperti yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya di telepon. Hari ini saya ingin membahas kontrak dengan anda. Saya berencana ingin mendebutkanmu menjadi seorang solois"

"Solois ? Saya kira, saya akan menjadi bagian dari grup yang akan anda debutkan, seperti yang anda bicarakan kemarin"

"Memang ada sedikit perubahan rencana Raena-ssi. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik ? Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang kau bisa debut sebagai solois, tidak perlu menunggu seperti anggota girlgrup lain yang perlu waktu bertahun-tahun untuk debut solo "

"Nde"

"Sekarang kau boleh tanda tangani disini dan disini" ucap Sajangnim menunjuk beberapa tempat yang harus aku tanda-tangani

" Mulai besok, kau tinggal di asrama para trainee yang akan memulai debutnya, kau akan berlatih jauh lebih keras dari mereka yang telah lama menjadi trainee. Kau harus bangun pagi dan berlatih dan tidur yang cukup Raena-ssi. Karena Wollim akan mendebutkan seorang solois yang akan bersinar sekelas IU, dalam waktu dekat "

"Baiklah sajangnim. Saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan anda" ucapku

" 5 bulan, Raena-ssi" ucap sajangnim tiba-tiba mengagetkanku

" Ya sajangnim ?"

" Berlatihlah sebaik mungkin dalam 5 bulan, kami akan mendebutkanmu dalam waktu 5 bulan"

"T-tapi sajangnim, i-itu..."

"Terlalu singkat ? Kami percaya pada kualitasmu, kenapa kau tidak percya saja pada dirimu dan buat dirimu menjadi lebih baik lagi Raena -ssi ? Jangan khawatirkan tentang masa traineemu yang sangat singkat itu. Kami percaya pada kemampuanmu Raena-ssi"

"Terima kasih sajangnim, " ucapku menundukkan badanku hormat

Aku berjalan keluar dari kantor sajangnim sambil menormalkan detak jantungku. Aku akan debut dalam waktu 5 bulan lagi. Jongin-ah tunggu aku...

" BRUK"

"Akh, Mian." ucapku

"Ya! Kau punya mata atau tidak sih !" bentak orang yang kutabrak

Aku mengangkat wajahku, aku rasa aku mengenali wajah orang yang kutabrak ini.

"Mi-an, jeongmal mianhae" ucapku

"Dasar merepotkan" ucapnya

"Ya! Aku sudah minta maaf. Mau berapa kali sampai kau memaafkanku!" ucapku kesal

"Akh, Sehun-ssi. Kebetulan sekali, anda datang cepat sekali?" tanya Sajangnim yang tiba-tiba datang

"Sajangnim, saya memang sengaja datang lebih awal "

"wah sayang sekali, saya baru saja ingin menghubungimu, bahwa pertemuan kita hari ini dibatalkan. Omong-omong, Sehun-ssi, perkenalkan ini Jung Raena"

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan 'siapa dia' yang kentara jelas

"Haha, dia ini calon trainee yang baru kami. Dia debut 5 bulan lagi"

"Jadi dia orangnya ? Rumor ini sudah sampai ke Sm sajangnim" ucap Sehun menatapku sinis

Apa sih maunya dia ?

"Saya permisi sajangnim "ucapku

"Anda mau pulang Raena-ssi ?" tanya Sajangim

"Nde" ucapku

Aku membungkuk lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar gedung Wollim Entertainment. Aku mencari halte bus terdekat, udara hari ini jauh lebih dingin dari hari biasanya. Maklum ini kan musim dingin, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil bewarna putih berhenti di depanku. Seseorang dengan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya turun dari mobil itu dan meraih tanganku

"YA! Kau mau apa !" teriakku

" Diam saja, kau ini cerewet sekali. Udaranya sangat dingin, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita naik bis di cuaca sedingin ini ? Ayo cepat masuk"

"Aishhh, aku tidak mau! Lagi pula kau ini siapa !" ucapku bersikeras

Orang itu menurunkan syalnya sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah tanpa ekspresinya dibalik syal itu, Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"Ayo cepat naik" ucapnya memaksaku

Aku hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Sehun dan didudukkan di dalam mobilnya. Dia sendiri dengan cepat masuk dan melajukan mobilnya sebelum dia dikenali oleh orang-orang

Aishh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sehun terlalu dingin dan tanpa emosi, dia sulit sekali dibaca

"Ini musim dingin yang paling dingin yang pernah kurasakan" ucapku membuka pembicaraan

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memilih naik bis ? Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita naik bis di cuaca sedingin ini? Kenapa kau tida naik taksi saja ? Dasar bodoh" ucapnya mengerutu

"YA! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tadi memaksaku naik ke mobilmu ! Kalau tidak ikhlas turunkan saja aku disini !" ucapku kesal

"Kalau bukan terpaksa aku juga tidak mau membawamu! "

"Ya sudah turunkan saja aku disini! " ucapku kesal

Sehun benar-benar menghentikan mobilnya, aku dengan kesal akhirnya turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan entah kemana. Yang terpenting aku harus menjauh dari orang menyebalkan itu. AISHHH!

"Ya! JUNG RAENA!"

Aku melebarkan langkah kakiku, untuk berlari. Apalagi sih maunya ! Aku dengan sigap menyetop sebuah taksi lalu bergegas masuk ke dalamnya, aku masih bisa melihat Sehun mengejarku dibelakang taksi...

SEHUN POV

Dasar wanita memang pemarah, ck. Apa benar yang dikatakan sajangnim dia benar-benar berbakat ? Kalau dia berbakat kenapa dia tidak bisa lolos di Audisi Sm ?

Raena keluar dari mobilku dengan emosi yang memuncak, dia nekad sekali berjalan di tengah hujan salju begini dengan jaket setipis itu ? Dia gila memangnya ? Aku memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilku dan menyusulnya, bagaimanapun juga dia seorang gadis.

" Ya! JUNG RAENA!"

Kulihat dia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkanku, aish. Dia menyetop sebuah taksi lalu dengan sigap masuk ke dalamnya. Akh, sudahlah. Kenapa aku repot-repot mengejarnya ?

Aku masuk kembali ke dalam mobilku dan sebuah benda milik gadis pemarah itu tertanya tertinggal, sebuah dompet bewarna krem muda dengan motif kupu-kupu. Aishhh, gadis itu, besok akan kukembalikan dompetnya

Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju dorm, sesampainya di dorm Suho hyung langsung bertanya padaku dari mana saja aku.

" Sehunna, kau dari mana ?"

"Wollim" ucapku singkat

" Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di Wollim, Sehunnie ?" tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Molla, sejujurnya aku hanya disuruh sajangnim kita ke sana dan menemui sajangnim Wollim. Tapi sayangnya tidak jadi, ada urusan mendadak katanya. "

"Mungkin membicarakan duet dengan Infinite sunbae lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol hyung

"Eh? Kau yakin ? Toheart baru saja debut, masa mereka ingin mendebutkan grup kolaborasi lagi ?" ucap baekhyun hyung menyela

"Molla. Eh, hyung kau dengar desas-desusnya bukan ? "

"Tentang apa ? " tanya D.O hyung yang baru saja datang dari dapur

" Itu, trainee Wollim yang sensasional itu"

" Ah~ Debut dalam waktu 5 bulan itu kan ?" tanya Kai yang lalu duduk di depanku

"Um, " ucapku penuh semangat

" Kau bertemu dengannya ? " tanya D.O hyung

" Kau benar hyung! Dia malah memarahiku pada pertemuan pertama kami"

" Eh! Jinja? Siapa yang berani memarahi maknae kita ? Aigoo, bagaimana ini D.O ya ?" ucap Suho hyung lalu merangkulkan tangannya di sekitar bahu D.O hyung

"Apanya yang bagaimana hyung ? " balas Kai dengan ada dingin lalu menarik D.O hyung duduk disampingnya

"Aigoo, uri Jonginnie cemburu ? " goda Chanyeol hyung

"Jangan overprotective begitu Kai-ah, kasihan D.O" ucap Baekhyun hyung

"Lagipula, Suho hyung yang mulai duluan. Kalau kau rindu pada Lay hyung jangan libatkan D.O hyung " ucap Kai menghela nafas kesal

"Wae? Lagipula akhir-akhir ini SuD.O shipper bertambah banyak lo, jonginnie" ucap Suho hyung memanas-manasi Kai

"Terserah, itu mau SuD.O, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Krisoo, Hansoo, yang real kan cuma satu"

"YA! Jangan ada Chansoo! YEOLLIE MILIKKU!" klaim Baekhyun hyung keras

Sesaat kemudian Happy Virus couple itu masuk ke kamar mereka

"Jongin-ah, jangan begitu pada Suho hyung. "ucap D.O hyung sedikit cemberut

" Waeyo hyung? Kau membenciku? "

"Bukan begitu jongin-ah"

"Kau ini, manja sekali pada D.O hyung. " ucapku datar

"Wae, sehunna ? Kau juga cemburu? Mau membuat Kaihun menjadi nyata? Sepertinya kau lebih cocok berada dibawahku hunnie" ucap Jongin dengan seringai nya

"Hahahaha" Suho hyung tertawa keras

"Ishh, in your imagination " ucapku melempar bantal sofa ke wajahnya

Official couple itu pun pergi ke kamar mereka. Dan tertinggallah aku bersama Suho hyung di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar beberapa suara aneh di kamar kedua official couple itu

"Eunggg, h-harder yeoll-ahhh. Ahhh"

"H-ahhhyung, ka-kau sempit akhhh"

"Sehunna"

"hm?" tanyaku pada Suho hyung

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkanmu malam ini,"

Aku menatap horor Suho hyung,lalu beralih ke bagian vitalnya yang tampaknya sudah menggembung. Kau paham maksudku kan ? Kalau mengiyakan permintaan suho hyung artinya besok aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan. Kalau menolak artinya aku tidak bisa berjalan paling tidak selama 3 hari. Jadi ?

"Kenapa Lay hyung tidak dimasukkan 1 grup saja denganmu hyung?"

Suho hyung menyeringai

" Molla, sehunna" ucap Suho hyung lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan leherku, menghembuskan nafasnya disana

"Kalau begini, aku juga kan yang repot ? Sudahlah, cari lube sana, hyung. Aku ingin cepat tidur" ucapku lalu menurunkan celanaku dengan cepat lalu duduk di atas sofa.

Suho hyung meraih lube dibalik sarung bantal sofa yang kulempar tadi, dia menyuruhku menungging lalu mengoleskan lube disana, merenggangkan otot-otot disana supaya tidak terlalu sakit.

"Anhh... H-hyun..g... j-jan... Anhh..gan meng-godakuhhh" ucapku ketika Suho hyung sengaja menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhku itu

" Argh, kau se-sempit. I wanna fuck you, sehunna " bisik Suho hyung tepat di telingaku

Suho hyung mengeluarkan jarinya dari holeku dan menggantinya dengan juniornya yang sudah menggembung, yang sedari tadi menggoda holeku

"Arghhhh! HYUNG!" protesku

Biarpun sudah direnggangkan tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Apalagi dengan junior Suho hyung yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Mian, hehe" ucapnya

"move" ucapku

Suho hyung menggerakkannya amat lambat, membuatku tidak sabar. Aku membalik posisi, aku menaruh kedua tanganku di pundak Suho hyung lalu menggenjot milikku naik turun

" Anhhh, Sehunna tidak sabar eoh?"

"Engghh, h-hyung a-ahhkuu, ahhh... " ucapku menggigit bibirku menahan desahan

"Close sehunna" ucap Suho hyung membantuku

"Akhhhh, hyung!" cairanku tersebar di atas perut Suho hyung

Tubuhku terasa lemas, tak lama kemudian Suho hyung menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam milikku. Dia merebahkanku di sofa lalu memelukku, dan bebisik pelan

"Gomawo, sehunna"

Kau bisa bilang aku menjijikan tapi inilah kenyataan. Aku gay, begitu pula teman-temanku. Setiap couple yang kalian shipper-kan (?) itu memang nyata, dan nasib buruk berpihak pada kami (aku dan Suho hyung) yang couplenya terpisah, Dengan terpaksa setiap kali membutuhkan, kami harus memuaskan hasrat dengan berhubungan bersama. Sejujurnya hanya Suho hyung yang pernah memasuki (?) ku, Luhan hyung? Jangan tanya hubunganku dengannya, dia agak keras dengan pendiriannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia normal. Jadi kami terkadang hanya melakukan skinship seperti di hadapan fans bahkan ketika itu berada di hadapan member kami sendiri. Jadi hubunganku dengannya tidak ada bedanya ketika di hadapan fans ataupun di hadapan member kami sendiri...

KAI POV

Aku menggeringkan rambutku ketika Sehun memasuki kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa dan... Yah, cara jalan yang agak timpang dimataku

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku

"Kau melihat dompet?"

"Dompetmu?"

"Bukan, dompet trainee yang kemarin kuceritakan. Kemarin aku berniat mengantarnya tapi dia membuat percakapan yang membuat kami adu mulut akhirnya dia pergi. Ternyata dompetnya tertinggal di mobilku"

"Memangnya dompetnya seperti apa? Mungkin D.O hyung yang menyimpannya "

"Warnanya krim dengan motif kupu-kupu"

_"Kupu-kupu... Entah kenapa rasanya aku..."_

"Kau ada lihat tidak?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak, "

"Aku akan tanya D.O hyung" ucapnya menghela nafas

Sebelum dia sempat keluar dari kamarku...

"Malam tadi berapa lama kau bermain dengan Suho hyung ? Jadi mirip bebek seperti itu" sindirku

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan "Peduli amat, aku melakukannya berapa ronde. Kalau tidak karena kau dan chanyeol hyung aku tidak mungkin begini"

"LUHAN POV

Aku berjalan melewati fans yang telah menunggu kami di bandara. Hari ini Exo M sampai di Korea, dan langsung menuju acara radio sebenarnya hanya aku dan Xiumin, sih. Kami sampai di tempat siaran radio, tidak disangka ternyata mereka mengundang Infinite Sunggyu dan L sebagai tamu juga. Membicarakan tanggapan kami tentang kerja sama Sm dan wollim yang mulai terjalin erat.

Sesaat kemudian break iklan diputar, aku memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Rekan-rekan dari Infinite

"Pasti lelah, kalian baru saja sampai di Korea dan harus langsung siaran." ucap Sunggyu

"Ne, ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hehehe" ucapku

"L-ssi, sebenarnya aku mendengar sebuah rumor dari Wollim,apa rumornya benar ?"tanya Xiumin

"Eh? Rumor apa?" tanyaku

"Itu, katanya Wollim akan mendebutkan solois "

"Lalu?"

"Ne, itu benar Xiumin-ssi. Namanya Jung Raena kalau tidak salah, sajangnim kemarin ada membicarakannya dengan member Infinite" ucap L

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh dia akan debut, lalu?" tanyaku

"Yang istimewanya dia, hanya di-trainee dalam waktu 3 bulan. " ucap Sunggyu

"Mwo!?" ucapku dan L bersamaan

"Tapi kemarin sajangnim bilang 5 bulan" ucap L

"Di percepat karena dalam 2 bulan setelahnya dia akan dimasukkan ke sebuah unit,"

"Unit? Seperti Toheart?" tanya Xiumin-ssi

"Nde, kemungkinan Sm akan membentuk grup kolaborasi lagi dengan Wollim. Persis seperti Toheart"

"Wahhh, kira-kira dengan siapa ya ?" gumamku

"mungkin dengan F(x) "ucap Sunggyu

"Um, sepertinya kemungkinan besar dengan f(x)" ucap Xiumin

Tiba-tiba ponsel Xiumin berdering, aku bisa menebak siapa yang menelepon, pasti Chen

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa chen? "

Akh, mereka berdua selalu membuatku cemburu. Chen dan Minseok selalu bertukar informasi dimana pun mereka berada. Andai Sehun mau lebih berusaha membuatku luluh, aku mungkin akan jujur padanya tentang perasaanku.

RAENA POV

"A-annyeonghaseyo" ucapku menundukkan badanku hormat

Aish! Apa yang kulakukan disini! Alih-alih aku ditrainee di Wollim kenapa sekarang aku berada di gedung SM! Dan apa yang namja pabo itu lakukan disana?

"Akh, Sehun-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah yeoja ini kenalanmu ?"

"Bukan sunbaenim, seharusnya dia menemui uri sajangnim tapi entah kenapa bisa nyasar ke ruang latihan Soshi, mianhae sunbaenim." ucap Sehun menyuruhku membungkuk lagi

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil, ketika Sehun menunjukkan senyum palsunya dihadapanku. Dia dengan cepat membawaku keluar dari ruangan entah apa itu tadi

"YA! Kau ini bodoh ya? Atau cari mati! Itu tadi ruang latihan SNSD bagaimana kau bisa nyasar kesana! Ruangan itu terlarang untuk trainee bahkan untuk artis baru!"

"Molla" ucapku shock

"Ck, harusnya kau beterimakasih denganku. Kalau aku tidak melihatmu tadi, mungkin kau sudah dimarahi habis-habisan disana. Dan satu hal yang penting, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu, kata sajangnim ku aku disuruh ke gedung Sm"

"Untuk ?"

"Untuk... Dia tidak bilang apapun" ucap ku baru sadar

Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal menatapku

"Lalu apa yang kulakukan disini?" tanyaku

"KAU SAJA TIDAK TAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, APALAGI AKU!"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku panik

"Aish, sudahlah. Ayo aku antar kau ke sajangnim saja"

Tanganku lalu ditarik oleh Sehun menuju ruangan sajangnim Sm Entertainment. Setelah mengetuk pintu, kami dipersilahkan masuk. Di dalam sudah ada Sajangnim Sm dan seseorang yang pernah kulihat, D.O

"Masuklah, sehun. Kau bersama siapa?" tanya sajangnim

"A-annyeonghaseyo" ucapku ragu-ragu

"Dia Jung Raena sajangnim"

"Aku sudah tau Sehun-ssi. Dan kalau kau berkenan kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu darinya" ucap sajangnim Sm penuh penekanan

Aku sendiri baru sadar bahwa, Sehun masih menggenggam tanganku

"Baiklah, D.O dan sehun kalian bisa keluar, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan 'aset' besar Sm Entertainment"

"Baik, sajangnim" ucap D.O

D.O dan Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan, aku sendiri sempat memandang Sehun dengan tatapan 'bagaimana ini?'. Dan tanpa kuduga aku melihat seulas senyuman disana. Tipis tapi memikat...

"Jadi, kau pasti bingung kan Raena-ssi? " ucap Sajangnim menyilahkanku duduk

"Nde, "

Sajangnim berdiri dari tempat duduk di balik mejanya dan dan duduk di sofa di hadapanku. Mangut-mangut menatapku

"Kenapa sebuah kristal sepertimu tidak ditemukan oleh Sm Entertainment"

"Eh?"

"Kau tau alasan kami melakukan kerja sama dengan Wollim, Raena -ssi ?"

"T-tidak sajangnim"

"Karena Wollim memiliki kemampuan menemukan sebuah kristal bahkan itu diantara kotoran." ucap sajangnim

"Sedangkan sm, hanya bisa..." ucapanku dipotong oleh sajangnim

"Melihat kristal yang berada di tempat yang bersih, kau benar"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku

"Jawab pertanyaanku raena-ssi. Apakah kau pernah mengikuti audisi Sm ?"

"Belum, sajangnim. A-aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak cukup baik untuk Sm"

"Kau lebih dari ekspetasi kami, Raena-ssi"

Aku menatap sajangnim yang tersenyum kepadaku

"Jadi, kenapa saya ada disini ?"

"Sm ingin mendapatkanmu Raena-ssi"

"M-maksud anda, anda ingin memindahkan saya dari Wollim ke Sm ?"

"Tidak hanya berbakat, kau juga cerdas Raena-ssi. Dan Korea perlu seorang idola yang cerdas dan berbakat, sepertimu"

"T-tapi saya..."

"Kami tidak berencana memindahkanmu sekarang Raena-ssi."

Aku menghela nafas lega, entah kenapa berbicara dengan seorang sajangnim dari Agensi besar Korea seperti ini membuatku merasa terancam

" Kau hanya diperingatkan, kau tetap menjadi milik Wollim. Tapi ingat, Sm bisa saja merebutmu dari Wollim"

"Baik, sajangnim"

"Kau boleh pergi"

Aku berdiri dan menundukkan badanku, lalu keluar dari ruangan sajangnim. Aku bersandar di dinding sambil memainkan ujung bajuku resah.

_"Tenang Raena, ini bukan berarti debutmu tidak jadi. Kau hanya akan dipindahkan nantinya, ini bukan hal yang besar. Lagipula ingatlah Jongin, raena. Untuk siapa kau melakukan ini, kau harus ingat"_ pikirku menenangkan diri

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku

" Ah, D.O-ssi, ne aku sudah selesai"

" Sepertinya kau lebih muda dari ku?"

"I-iya, namaku Jung Raena"

"Nah, Raena-ya panggil aku Kyungsoo oppa ne ?" ucap D.O mengacak rambutku sambil tersenyum

" Eh?"

"Mari berteman " ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya

"N-nde!" ucapku tersenyum menyambut uluran tangannya

Lalu Kyungsoo oppa menawarkanku untuk ikut dengannya kembali ke Wollim, sebenarnya lebih tepatnya dia mengantarkanku sih. Kyungsoo oppa orang yang baik, aku merasa nyaman ketika bicara dengannya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku oppa" ucapku menundukkan badan

"Ne, cheonma. Habisnya kau mirip adikku sih"

" Hehe, cha bye oppa " ucapku melambaikan tangan seraya masuk ke dalam asrama para trainee

KAI POV

D.O hyung belum kembali dari pembicaraannya dengan sajangnim, aku agak mengkhawatirkannya sebenarnya karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengeluh padaku tentang lelahnya menjadi seorang idola. Sekarang member Exo M sudah sampai di Korea, bahkan Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung sudah kembali dari acara radio mereka.

" Eh? Mana D.O ?" tanya Luhan hyung

"Tadi dia pergi untuk bicara dengan sajanganim" ucap ku

"Apa yang dibicarakannya ? Ini sudah cukup larut, kenapa dia belum pulang ?"

"Entahl..."

"Aku pulang" suara D.O hyung menggema di seluruh dorm

D.O hyung memandang kaget ke arah kami, memang hari ini member Exo K tidak tau kalau Exo M akan datang ke Korea

"HYUNGGGGGG" teriak Tao manja

"Ehehe, kalian sampai dari China sejak kapan?"

"Siang tadi. D.O-ya, karena kau sudah pulang jadi kumohon kau segera memasak. Lay sedang kena jetlag dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Happy Virus couple itu menyentuh dapurnya. Kau paham maksudku kan?" ucap Kris hyung memelas

yah, tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi bila Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung masuk ke dapur dan turun tangan dalam proses membuat makanan, hal yang paling buruk terjadi mungkin adalah kami keracunan.

"Hahaha, arra arra. Aku akan memasak, tunggulah ne ?"

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian kami sudah bisa duduk di meja makan dengan perut kenyang.

"Ah, masakan hyung memang daebak" puji Tao

" Berterimakasih karena D.O hyung, hari ini kami tidak perlu keracunan " ucap Sehun

"YA! MAKNAE! Apa maksudnya itu!" protes Baekhyun hyung

"Ani, tidak perlu dipikirkan hyung. "

"Sehun hanya bercanda Baekhyun-ah" ucap Luhan hyung menengahi

"Aish, hyung! Kau ini selalu saja membela Sehun " ucap Chanyeol hyung

" Kalau aku membelamu, baekhyun akan marah padaku Channie"

" Mehrong" ucap Sehun mengejek Happy Virus couple itu

Seusai makan, aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian D.O hyung menyusulku lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Ada apa hyung ?"tanyaku padanya, yang hanya tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis hari ini."

Deg, hal itu seperti tonjokan keras di ulu hatiku, entah kenapa aku tidak suka nada D.O hyung yang berkata hal itu seperti dia menemukan sesuatu yang berharga

"Lalu? " rahangku mengeras

"Dia baik, ramah, cantik, juga sopan Kai-ya. Aku bertemu dengannya di depan kantor sajangnim tadi siang. "

"Dia trainee ?"

"Um, aku mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama trainee tadi. Dia sangat berterima kasih padaku Kai-ya. Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Ya! Kekasihku kan kau, mana mungkin kau bisa menjadi secantik dia"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras menahan amarah. Bisa-bisanya dia bercerita tentang wanita lain di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri dengan nada yang begitu tenang? Hei! Apakah Do kyungsoo kehilangan akal sehatnya ?

"Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang... "

"Dia pasti orang yang penting, kau mengatakannya dua kali,"

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang adikku bukan, Kai ? "

"Jisoo? "

"Um, adikku yang manis dan cantik yang terbunuh waktu itu"

D.O hyung memang memiliki saudara perempuan bernama Jisoo. Setahuku D.O hyung sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, sayangnya suatu hari Jisoo diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang yang ditolaknya menjadi kekasihnya, orang itu sakit hati lalu setelah memperkosa Jisoo dia membunuhnya. Memotongnya menjadi 7 bagian di 7 tempat terpisah. Hal itu membuat D.o hyung sangat marah dan membenci orang yang membunuh adik kesayangannya itu

" Gadis ini, entah kenapa aku merasa aku ingin melindunginya, Kai. Dia memiliki semacam daya tarik yang membuat seseorang ingin melindunginya."

" Kalau kau ingin melindunginya, jelaskan perasaanmu padanya jangan sampai dia salah paham menganggap kau mencintainya"

" Dia sudah paham. "

" Baguslah"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat seseorang, dari masa laluku yang paling dalam. Yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuceritakan.

_"Membuat orang lain ingin melindunginya eoh ? Mirip sekali denganmu, Raena-ya" _

FLASHBACK

_"Raena-ya, kau tau seorang idola itu diibaratkan seperti sebuah bunga"_

_"Bunga karena dia disukai banyak kupu-kupu ?"_

_"Ya, tapi ketika bunga lain mekar dan lebih indah darinya dia akan hancur dan tersingkir dari perhatian kupu-kupu"_

_"Itu seperti kau mengatakan bahwa menjadi sebuah bunga tidak ada gunanya."_

_"Memang tidak berguna kan ?"_

_Kami terdiam, aku memandangi sahabat kecilku ini. Dia banyak berubah, dia semakin dewasa, pandai, bahkan aku mengakui bahwa dia cantik. Sejak masuk Smp mulai banyak yang mengaguminya dan aku julai kerepotan dengan beberapa fansnya yang sirik padaku._

_"Tapi Jongin-ah, "_

_"Wae ?"_

_"Terkadang, meskipun hanya 1 diantara 1000. Pasti ada kupu-kupu yang ingin menjadi bunga."_

_" Kau ingin menjadi apa ?" tanyaku_

_" Aku ? " _

_" Um,"_

_"Aku ingin menjadi tanah"_

_"Wae? Itu kan ko..."_

_"Kotor dan tidak indah ? Kau ingin bilang seperti itu kan ? "_

_"Ne"_

_"Aku punya alasan Jongin-ah" Raena tersenyum manis padaku_

_"Apa ?"_

_" Aku ingin menopangmu Jongin-ah. Aku akan menjadikanmu bunga yang paling indah diantara semua bunga."_

_"Yaksok ?"_

_"Um!" _

_Dia tersenyum mantap meraih kelingkingku. Kuharap, kau menepati janjimu. _

FLASHBACK END

RAENA POV

Aku terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang ada di belakang kantor Wollim, sudah kurang lebih 2 jam aku berlari. Cukup lelah memang, malam ini aku harus latihan vokal lagi. Mereka mempercepat debutku menjadi 3 bulan, gila bukan ? Bagaimana bisa aku siap dalam waktu 3 bulan? Tapi mereka sangat mepercayaiku, dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang percaya padaku.

"HEI! " suara seseorang berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

Aku menghentikan lariku dan menghampirinya

" Ne ?" tanyaku

"Kau trainee yang sensasional itu ya ?"

"Apa maksudmu subae ?" tanyaku

" Begini saja supaya kau lebih paham ucapanku. Kau, Jung Raena ?"

"Ne"

" Aku, Luhan"

"Ne, aku tau."

"Oh, kau tau? Aku kesini untuk mengecek yang mana yang disebut sajangnim aset besar Wollim yang sangat ingin diambil Sm. Ternyata kau"

" Sunbae aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

" Sajangnim Sm tentu sudah bicara padamu bukan? Seharusnya kau paham maksudku Raena-ssi"

Aku mengencangkan rahangku. Aku tidak ingin berita tentang perebutan yang terjadi antara dua agensi yang bergabung ini sampai meluas

" Kalau begitu, kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan di industri musik Korea." ucapnya tersenyum miring "Bekerjalah lebih keras" ucap Luhan subae lalu menepuk bahuku

"Kamsahamnida sunbae" ucapku datar

LUHAN POV

Aku menatap trainee yang bernama Jung Raena itu dari jauh. Sejujurnya aku memang mengamatinya akhir-akhir ini. Dia terlihat lelah berlatih gerakan yang sama berulang-ulang, aku tau rasanya bagaimana. Tiba-tiba, teleponku berdering ternyata dari Kris

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"Kau dimana ? 5 Jam lagi kita kembali ke China, cepat pulang" titah Kris cepat

"Arra, aku akan segèra pulang. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Hati-hati dengan penyamaranmu Luhan"

"Tenang saja fans tidak mungkin mengenaliku disini"

"Disini ? Kau sebenarnya ada dimana ?"

"Tenang saja aku akan segera pulang,"

"Ya! Kau dimana ?"

Aku menghela nafas berat

"Wollim"

"Ap... Tut... Tut... Tut..."

Sambungan telepon kami kuputuskan secara sepihak. Kris tidak perlu tau untuk apa aku ada di Wollim. Tidak juga member lain, ini urusanku

SEHUN POV

Aku duduk di atas meja makan dengan wajah masih mengantuk, D.O hyung memaksaku untuk bangun dan membaca majalah yang telah dibelinya kemarin. Entah sejak kapan dia hobi membeli majalah -_-

" RAINBOW, SOLOIS JENIUS WOLLIM ENTERTAINMENT ?" ucap Suho Hyung yang lewat dan membaca judul depan majalah itu

Aku mengambil majalahnya, lalu aku membelalakan mataku kaget. Orang yang kulihat di cover majalah itu adalah Jung Raena, dia debut ? Kukira seharusnya dia debut kurang lebih 2 bulan lagi ? Apa mereka mempercepat debutnya ? D.O hyung menaruh secangkir teh di hadapanku lalu mengutak-atik smartphone-nya

"Jung Raena" ucapku tidak percaya

"Iya, kau sudah mengenalnya kan Sehun ?"

"N-nde, tapi kukira dia debut 2 bulan lagi. "

"Kudengar mereka mempercepat debutnya"

"Nugu ?" tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Rainbow ?" ucap Chanyeol hyung duduk di sampingku

"Kau mengenalnya Sehun ?" tanya Baekhyun hyung

" Dia trainee sensasional yang memarahiku waktu itu hyung"

"Mwo?!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung bersamaan

"Cepat sekali dia debut?"

" Mereka mempercepat debutnya" ucap D.O hyung

" Itu aneh" ucap Suho hyung menatap wajah Raena yang terpampang sebagai cover depan majalah itu

Aku menatap hyung leader ku itu, Suho hyung biasanya memiliki insting yang lebih kuat dari kami. Dia memiliki kemampuan menilai seorang idol yang mungkin sukses atau tidak kedepannya

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?" tanya D.O hyung khawatir

"Entahlah..." Ucapan Suho hyung terpotong dia menggigit bibirnya khawatir

Dia memandang ke arah kami semua, seakan-akan suatu hal yang besar akan terjadi

" Hhh... Semoga saja dia bisa bertahan" ucap Suho hyung menatap Majalah itu lagi

TBC/DELETE ?

Blackrystal is back, bawa fanfic lagi.

Disini Raena sama Kai ceritanya sahabatan ya terus Jongin masuk audisi Sm ternyata dia debut nah Raena itu disini pengen debut juga buat ngejar Kai.

Untuk part NC-nya mian jadi begitu T_T cerita ini memang bukan berfokus untuk bedscene nya *bow

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
